


Just Getting Started

by hunters_retreat



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dominant Gibbs, First Time, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He raised his eyes to the other man, sitting at the edge of the desk watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Getting Started

  
He didn’t know how it happened.  He couldn’t have seen this coming even if he’d wanted to, and as much as he wanted it right now, he had never even thought about it before.

But that was before.

Now, he was trying hard not to come all over himself just yet.  He raised his eyes to the other man, sitting at the edge of the desk watching him.  He didn’t say anything, didn’t do anything to indicate that this was alright but he didn’t stop him either.  The only thing that made him continue was the way the other man watched his hand as it slid up and down his cock.

He wanted to close his eyes and think for a minute but that would break the mood and he knew it, wouldn’t risk that because Gibbs might be tough to crack, but Tony’s been around long enough to know if he didn’t want to see this he was more than capable of stopping him.

He’s close, he knows he is and he’s fighting it so god damn hard just to keep Gibbs there, to keep him watching but it’s all for nothing when Gibbs looks down at him.  “Come for me Tony.”

It hit like nothing ever had, Gibbs saying those words to him.  He couldn’t remember a better orgasm and he’s coming all over his hand and he could see it on the edge of his desk and all he could think of was he wished it was Gibbs desk instead.

When his breathing quieted down Gibbs smiled as he grabbed his jacket.  “Knew you could follow an order DiNozzo.  We’ll see what else you can do later.”   Tony watched him walk away, and threw his head back, hearing the elevator close behind him and leaving him alone to wonder what the hell he’d just started.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompt of NCIS, Gibbs/DiNozzo, *watching*


End file.
